As The Crow Flies
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: In the world of the Sons of Anarchy, there are certain lines that aren't supposed to be crossed. But Tig's finally found his perfect woman and she's everything he's ever dreamed of. The catch? She's Jax Teller's Old Lady. With a choice of having the woman of his dreams and betraying the President of SAMCRO, where will Tig choose to put his loyalty? *reposted*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to repost this because I like this story a lot, although I have changed the main character's name from Jessie to Sydney to avoid any confusion with Pictures and Memories (she's also redheaded now instead of blonde). I hope y'all like it just as much as you did the first time, and I will be continuing the series. Enjoy!**

**- Lacey**

He grabbed her breast bruisingly hard as he drove into her again, Sydney's nails dragging down his back. She could feel the pain shooting through her chest, and she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Only when she tasted blood did she realize how hard she was clenching her lip. Tig must have sensed her discomfort, because a sick smile crossed his face and he leaned down to capture her lips in a rough kiss, his tongue licking the blood from her skin. Sydney's arms slid around his neck, holding him against her. She whimpered as another bolt of pain shot through her, her other breast having received the same rough squeeze. "Tig..." Her voice was breathy, whispered, as she struggled to hold onto her sanity. The kisses, the touches, were like drugs, setting her blood on fire every time Tig's lips touched her skin. She knew it was wrong, being with him like this when she was Jax's old lady, but it felt too damn good.

Finally Sydney went rigid in Tig's arms, her release hitting her like a tsunami. She let out a ragged moan, her nails digging into his shoulders as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Tig came with her, the two of them holding onto each other for dear life. Finally the haze cleared and Sydney relaxed down onto the bed, Tig rolling onto his back beside her.

"Shit, Sydney, you're amazing."

She laughed, sliding close to him and running her hand over his bare chest. "I'm not the only amazing one."

Sydney threw one leg over Tig, their bodies entangled under the sheet. Tig slid an arm around her, his hand sliding down to rest on her ass.

"You're much better than any croweater I've been with."

Sydney laughed again, pressing her hand to her mouth when she felt her lip split again.

"Shit."

Getting up out of bed, she found her shirt on the floor, using it to wipe away the blood.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tig was sitting up now, turning Sydney's face to examine her lip.

"No, babe. My lip's fine. It's not the worst that's ever happened." She pressed a kiss to his lips to reassure him, Tig returning it with enthusiasm as he pulled her into his lap.

"You just bring out the animal in me, Syd."

The redhead smirked, running her nails through his hair. "Don't think I don't know it too."

Tig smirked, pulling Sydney close to him as they sat against the headboard. There was just something about Tig, a raw sexual attraction that Sydney just had to experience. That was what had started all of this, the blatant animalism he exuded and that Sydney just had to feel for herself. And now here they were, two months later, still meeting up for these trysts when Jax was away on business and Tig could talk his way out of going on a run. It often made her feel bad when Jax came home and she had to hurriedly wash the sheets because Tig's cologne was still all over them, but that would be erased from her mind the next time Tig was inside her, shoving himself furiously into her, making her scream his name.

He buried his face in her shoulder, his teeth scraping the side of her neck. Sydney shrugged him off, turning to look at him. "No teeth, you know that. I can't have Jax seeing marks on me."

Tig growled under his breath, leaning back and letting go of Sydney. She whimpered, reaching out to touch him. "Tig, please, don't be like that. I just can't have marks on me. Please don't be mad at me." He turned away from her, Sydney falling back on her heels and staring at the reaper tattoo on his back. "Tig." She crawled forward, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts to his back. "Baby, please, don't do this to me." He finally turned to look at her, Sydney pressing her lips to his. It was a slow, gentle, passionate kiss, not the kind they usually shared. Sydney pushed Tig back against the headboard, his hands coming up to stroke her back. His thumbs brushed over the sides of her breasts, making Sydney moan lightly.

"You're so sexy, Syd." Tig's head again dropped to her neck, but this time he was careful to press only his lips to her skin. He knew this was wrong, but Sydney was such a temptation, and every time they were together it got worse. She was like a drug he couldn't get out of his body, leaving him wanting more of her each time he got a taste. Jax was his best friend, and he knew Jax would kill him if he ever found out about this, but the allure of being with Sydney was strong enough that it overpowered that. He wasn't sure if he really loved Sydney or if he just loved the excitement of what they did, but he wasn't planning to give her up any time soon.

Sydney finally disentangled herself from Tig, standing up and finding his shirt on the floor. She slid it on, the open front of his button-up showing off her impressive cleavage. She found her underwear, sliding them on as well so she was half-clothed. After a moment, she threw Tig's boxers and jeans on the bed, smiling. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, I'll make you some coffee." She headed out of the bedroom, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

The pot of coffee was finishing brewing when Tig appeared in the doorway, shirtless and smiling.

"What're you smiling about?" Sydney poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Tig as she leaned on the counter.

He downed half the cup, smirking at her. "I'm smiling cause I just got out of bed with my old lady and she looks damn good in my shirt."

Sydney laughed, sipping the coffee in her cup. "Your old lady?"

Tig shrugged, sitting his empty cup down in the sink before stepping close to Sydney, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "At least she will be, one day. Until then I get to fuck her senseless." Sydney laughed again, Tig snuggling up against her back. "You feel so warm, babe."

Sydney shifted as Tig pressed his lips to her throat, kissing her neck softly. Her hands fell to cover his around her waist, laying her head back on his shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Her eyes drifted to the clock on the stove, noticing it was nearly noon. "Shit, Jax'll be home soon."

Rather reluctantly, Tig let her go, Sydney sliding out of his shirt and handing it to him. With his eyes never leaving her exposed skin, Tig got his shirt on, finding his kutte on the kitchen table and getting that on as well. Once he was fully dressed, he pulled her close to him, relishing in the feel of her skin. Their foreheads rested against each other as he pressed a kiss to her lips, wishing he didn't have to leave her. Finally he headed out the back door, Sydney grabbing a T-shirt from the laundry basket and slipping it on so she could see him off. Leaning on the door frame, she watched him walk across the back yard, going through the gate and heading toward the neighbor's house where he'd left his motorcycle parked.

Standing there watching him walk away, Sydney smiled. She knew this was wrong, but damn, it felt so right.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later when he saw her again. Jax pulled up to Teller-Morrow with Sydney on the back of his Harley, looking like Biker Gang Barbie and Ken. She was dressed to kill, black leather pants hugging her curves so tightly it looked like someone threw paint on her. Her black leather jacket was over a white tank top, and black knee high boots finished off her outfit.

God, that woman was sex on legs.

As she swung off the back of the bike, Tig caught a glimpse of the 'T' necklace around her neck. Jax and the rest of the club thought it stood for Teller, but only Sydney and Tig knew that on the back, 'Trager' was engraved in script. It was another of their many secrets. Jax took her hand as they headed for the office, Sydney catching Tig's eye and giving him one of those sexy smirks. It took all he had not to pull her against him and kiss those lips. No one else noticed their exchange, Jax leading her inside Gemma's office. Just before the door shut, he saw her mouth 'later' in his direction.

Pushing open the door to his dorm room, he broke out in a grin as he heard her silky voice.

"Hey there, big boy."

She was standing in the bathroom doorway, her tank top and jacket gone, leaving her in her boots, leggings, and a black lace bra that could barely contain her assests. He could tell she'd been in here a few minutes, because the scent of her perfume filled the room from where she'd primped herself for his arrival. Sydney crossed the room, pulling Tig close to her and pressing her lips to his. His hands immediately went to her hips, sliding back and squeezing her ass affectionately. She smiled against his lips, her hands going to the back of his neck. Tig began pushing her backwards, the back of her knees hitting the bed. He hooked an arm around her waist as he started lowering her onto the mattress, his lips trailing down her neck. They were so lost in each other, it was like a euphori-

"Hey Tig, Jax wants you for- Jesus Christ!" Juice looked shocked at the scene before him, holding out a hand to block his view of Sydney's chest.

Tig and Sydney froze, looking like deer in headlights. He was the first to move, rocketing up off the bed and grabbing his kutte. "I gotta go." Rushing past Juice, he disappeared down the hall, not even stopping to talk to Chibs as he passed. The Irishman stared after his fellow biker before cracking a smirk.

"What's got your boxers in a bunch, Tiggy? You act like you got caught with your pants down!"

Back in Tig's room, Sydney had dragged Juice inside, shoving him down onto the bed. She put her hands on her hips, her plethora of silver rings making it look like she had on brass knuckles. Her eyes were dark and flashing as she stared at Juice, her lack of a shirt not even enough to lessen her air of intimidation.

"Look Juice, what you saw was nothing. You are not to tell anyone that you saw that, not even Jax. _Especially_ not Jax. Understand?"

Juice didn't reply, instead looking at her intently. Finally he spoke, looking up at her with questioning eyes. "Are you cheating on Jax, Sydney?"

She was quick to reply, her voice as sharp as a two edged sword. "No. I'm not."

"I'm not stupid, Sydney. You and Tig were all over each other. How could you do that to Jax? Do you know how bad this is going to hurt him? You're sleeping with one of his best friends and one of his club members!" Juice was on his feet now, his voice accusatory as he took a step closer to Sydney. Another step forced Sydney to back up, another made her back hit the wall. Juice was angry, very clearly so, about what she was doing to his best friend.

"What are you gonna do, Juice, hit me? Do you know how fast I'd have your head on a plate if you did that? I think it's best if you get out of my face right now. I'd hate for Jax to come in and see one of his members trying to put his hands on the Queen of SAMCRO, his beloved old lady. It would break his heart, and then poor little Juice would be in a body bag." The threat of her words was real, Juice knew it was, and so he backed down. He backed away from her, Sydney stepping away from the wall. She got closer to him until they were almost nose to nose, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I know my secret's safe with you, Juice. At least, it better be, for your own well being."

As her words hung in the air, she walked over to snatch her tank top and jacket from the bathroom counter, sliding them back on as she stormed out the door, leaving Juice to try and comprehend what had just happened. He finally put his head in his hands, sighing.

SAMCRO was about to become a war zone.

Sydney had escaped back into the main part of the clubhouse, her breath returning when she saw Jax. The SAMCRO president looked up, smiling when he saw his old lady. "Sydney, babe, I've been looking for you. Where were you?"

She walked over to him, letting him throw an arm over her shoulders. "I just went outside to smoke."

Thankfully, he didn't have time to further push the issue, as Chibs, Happy, and Rat approached. Chibs and Happy led Jax into the meeting room, needing to discuss club business. Sydney turned to Rat, the young prospect looking at her nervously. "C'mon Rat, let's put that bartender to work." She led him to the bar, Chucky stepping over.

"What can I get you, Miss Sydney?" He smiled enthusiastically at her, as did all lower members of SAMCRO.

The redhead smirked, raising an eyebrow as she thought. "How about two beers for me and Rat?"

From beside her, there came a nervous "You're very pretty, Miss Sydney."

The blonde laughed. Was every member of SAMCRO lusting for her? She turned to the prospect, a smile crossing her face. "Thank you, Rat. Jax can't have an ugly queen, now can he?"

Rat laughed nervously. "I guess not."

Over Rat's shoulder, she saw Juice enter the room, the two briefly locking eyes before he disappeared inside the meeting room. Her smile must have faded, because Rat tapped her shoulder. "Miss Sydney? Are you okay?"

She turned back to him, snapping back to reality. "Rat, sweetheart, you don't have to call me Miss Sydney. Sydney is fine."

"Sorry, m'am, I just thought since you're the Queen of SAMCRO, you deserved a little respect."

"Why, Rat, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me." She saw Tig in the hallway, and she stood up to go find him. Briefly remembering Rat was there, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek with a smile. "I have some business of my own to attend to, but we'll finish this beer another time."

With that, she left the prospect sitting there with a dreamy smile, heading towards the dorm rooms.

"Don't you have a prospect to seduce?"

Sydney scoffed at Tig's sarcasm, walking towards him. For the first time ever, he turned away from her, and she recoiled. "What's the matter?"

"You shouldn't be in here. Another brother might appear."

Sydney placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping closer so their bodies were pressed together. "Don't worry about Juice, baby. I took care of him. Our secret is safe."

She tried not to betray how unsure she was of that promise.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was anything Sydney hated more than being without her lover, it was walking on eggshells. And that was precisely what she had been doing for the past week every time she entered the SAMCRO clubhouse. It was like a ticking time bomb had been engaged, and she was continually terrified of Juice spilling what he'd seen to Jax. Taking precautions, she and Tig hadn't seen each other the entire week, and Sydney was about to go out of her goddamn mind. Finally she'd had enough of worrying herself to death, and she dialed Juice's number so she could end this little game and get on with her damn life.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Juice, listen. Hanna's Diner, twenty minutes, be there or be dead. We're going to cut a deal." The tone of her voice left no room for discussion, and Juice had become familiar with that tone. He decided it was better not to argue and agreed.

"Fine. I'll see you there."

The diner was relatively empty when he arrived, so he grabbed a seat in the farthest booth from the door and waited. A few minutes later, she sauntered in like a beauty pageant winner. Her red hair, the color of a red velvet cupcake, shone under the lights, her all black outfit making her look every inch the biker queen she was.

She sat down opposite him, pushing her sunglasses up on her head and exposing the deadly glare in her blue eyes.

"What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut about me and Tig?" She never was one to beat around the bush.

Juice had to gather his courage before he could reply. What he was about to propose to her was a dangerous request, and could lead to even more shit landing on him. "Sleep with me."

Sydney blinked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. The fiery rage in her eyes died away and was replaced with confusion. "Excuse me?"

Juice's voice was louder and bolder this time. "If you sleep with me, I won't tell Jax or the club about you and Tig. I promise." He knew he was risking a lot by asking that of her, but to be honest he just wanted to see how far Sydney would go to protect her affair. _Was she willing to become a club slut, no better than a croweater, to keep her romance with Tig a secret?_

She was silent for a while, finally sucking in a deep breath and looking down at her hands instead of at Juice.

"Fine."

It took a moment for Juice to process her answer. _Did she really just agree? Was he going to sleep with SAMCRO's Queen? Could he bring himself to do that? _"You're serious, you'll do it?"

Sydney's eyes blazed again, and she gave him a look that screamed evil intentions. "If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't have said yes, idiot. As long as you keep quiet about me and Tig, I'll hold up my end of the bargain. But I pick when and where it happens." It honestly amazed Juice that she could talk so nonchalantly about such a weighty matter, like discussing the exchange of sexual favors for silence was something she did everyday.

Juice could only look at her in shock. He had been expecting her to refuse, even to threaten to tell Jax - or worse, Tig. But here she was, looking at him like he was a circus monkey and agreeing to his demands. "Are you just going to sit there ogling my tits, or do you have anything else to say? I have to go." She got to her feet, walking out of the diner without so much as a look back at Juice. He sat there for a few moments, simply in disbelief of what had happened. Finally he managed to get up from the table, exiting the diner and getting on his bike. He happened to see Sydney sitting in her car, and he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. His mind was still racing ninety miles an hour after their conversation, and finally he had to turn his head and drive away.

Sydney had seen him looking at her, and she giggled to herself. Juice was like a little boy, in awe of a real woman. To be honest, she had expected Juice to ask for something simple, but his request had really shocked her. She really hadn't known he had it in him to be so bold. A plan was already forming in her mind as she watched him ride off, and she couldn't help but smirk to herself.

Life for Juice was about to get _very _hard, no pun intended.


End file.
